


the last day of the world

by satorisbandages



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Fluff, Karasuno, M/M, More Fluff, Mutual Pining, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, brief mention of daichi, idk what else to tag, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorisbandages/pseuds/satorisbandages
Summary: In which Oikawa asks Iwaizumi, “What would you do if it were the last day of the world?”And Iwaizumi has a different answer every time.—alternative title; mango lips
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	the last day of the world

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! it’s just after 2am and i finished this little story. i wrote it in about 2 hours, also very tired, so please excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated as always. enjoy !! <3

**9**

“What would you do if it were the last day of the world?”

The video game that Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru had been slaving at for the past 3 hours paused. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, clearly annoyed, but also surprised.

“What?”

“I said-“

“No, I know what you said,” Iwaizumi cut him off. “But where did that even come from?” Oikawa shrugged. 

“I read a book about it once. A while ago. It came to mind.” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes as Oikawa fidgeted with his hands. He stayed silent before shrugging, his attention turning back to the tv. 

“Probably try to figure out this dumb level. Now press play, I’m starving and want to finish this so we can eat.”

Oikawa wrinkled his nose but obliged. Though his attention was mostly on the screen, it flickered to Iwaizumi occasionally. 

He ignored the way his stomach fluttered every time Iwaizumi turned to catch his gaze. 

—

**12**

“Iwa-chan!!” 

Oikawa’s familiar voice held its usual energy, but it was laced with a certain emotion Iwaizumi couldn’t quite figure out. 

It bothered him. 

He couldn’t figure  _ Oikawa _ out. He didn’t know what the feeling of his stomach twisting and his chest tightening every time he saw Oikawa’s bright smile was, and he didn’t know if he wanted to figure it out. 

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi responded, his tone gruff but still betraying some affection. 

“I have a question,” Oikawa chirped, plopping down on the bed. He continued when Iwaizumi shot him a questioning look.

“What would you do if it were the last day of the world?”

Iwaizumi blinked. The question was a familiar one, but he didn’t know from where. 

“Haven't you asked me this before?” he pressed, eyes narrowing. Oikawa nodded, but still looked up to him expectantly. 

“I dunno, spend time with my family?” Iwaizumi’s statement came out more like a question. 

He could’ve sworn he saw Oikawa falter, just for a heartbeat, but he simply smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, me too.”

—

**15**

It had been a long day. 

Volleyball tournaments, as fun and exciting as they were, were equally draining and exhausting. This was no exception for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

Oikawa’s lips parted in a yawn. Iwaizumi just barely stopped himself from staring. 

Instead, he fixed his attention on the black-haired boy in front of him, who looked just as tired as Oikawa. Even so, his gaze was unreadable as he looked at the boy next to Iwaizumi. He couldn’t help but tense. 

“What do you want, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa snapped, though it held less bite than normal, thanks to his tired state. His eyebrows were raised quizzically, arms crossing across his chest. He leaned ever so slightly towards Iwaizumi. 

“Thank you for the games.”

Kageyama Tobio, in Iwaizumi’s opinion, was a good kid. He was younger than both him and Oikawa by two years, but he was still almost as tall as Iwaizumi. Oikawa frowned, his head tilting suspiciously. 

“We already said our thank you’s, Tobio-chan. Why are you here?” he asked, his voice definitely sharper now. Iwaizumi sighed. This probably wouldn’t end well. 

He tuned out of the conversation, which was probably a mistake. He sensed Oikawa going rigid next to him, and just barely stopped him from lunging forward at Kageyama. Iwaizumi scowled. 

“Oikawa! Get the hell away from him,” he growled, pushing his arm against Oikawa’s chest and away from Kageyama, to whom Iwaizumi sent an apologetic look. The younger boy looked surprised, but not exactly scared. He simply nodded to Iwaizumi, mouthed a “sorry”, and walked back to where his team stood. 

“What’s wrong with you?” he immediately snapped at Oikawa, his fists clenching. “He didn’t even do anything!”

Oikawa scowled, uncharacteristically. 

“He was getting in my face, Iwa-chan. You know I don’t like when people do that,  _ especially _ him. Get off of me.” 

Iwaizumi just then realized his arm was still draped across Oikawa’s chest. He quickly tore it away and let it fall to his side. 

The scuffle was nearly forgotten as Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and the rest of their team hobbled onto their middle school volleyball club bus. 

It was quiet, which Iwaizumi was thankful for. He assumed they were all exhausted from the endless movement, and he didn’t blame them. They played good, and put in their all. 

Iwaizumi found himself plopping onto a seat next to the window, Oikawa quickly sitting next to him before anyone else could. 

Not like anyone would, anyway. It was their unassigned assigned seating arrangement. Everyone on the team knew that. 

It's how it always was— Oikawa would eventually fall asleep, his head falling and bumping against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi would shift slightly to make his shoulder more comfortable for his companion.

And as always, he ignored the feeling twisting deep in his stomach. 

The ride back was smooth. By the time they were pulling up to the school, most of the team was forcing themselves into consciousness, and a chorus of yawns filled the bus. 

Oikawa was still asleep, however. 

Iwaizumi sighed and nudged him, but he didn’t wake up. He frowned and jabbed at Oikawa’s ribs, which succeeded in waking him.

“Iwa-chan! What was that for?” he whined, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile, just slightly.

“We’re back at school, Trashykawa. Get up. Half of the team’s out already.”

Oikawa grumbled something about having a good dream and got up reluctantly, stretching his lean limbs and raising his arms above his head in a leisurely stretch. The white t-shirt he was sporting lifted, just a little, to expose a sliver of skin. 

Iwaizumi cursed inwardly as he found himself staring. Oikawa thankfully didn’t notice, as he was too busy grabbing his bags. He started to walk out. 

“Hurry up, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi only nodded and got up, briefly stretching his own legs before grabbing his stuff and following Oikawa out of the bus. 

He couldn’t stop himself from staring at the back of his fluffy head, his hair messed up from laying on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, which was still slightly warm from the heat Oikawa’s cheek had radiated onto it. 

Iwaizumi found himself walking down to the club room with a bit more energy than he had before.

The two had made a deal that after tournaments, one of them would sleep over at the other’s house to talk about the game and what they could have improved on. 

Well, that was the plan, but they usually ended up falling asleep before they even got to speak of their matches. 

This time was different, though. Iwaizumi didn’t complain. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa’s voice was quiet, his exhaustion evident. Iwaizumi raised a brow. 

“Yeah?”

“What would you do if it were the last day of the world?”

Iwaizumi didn’t know why he was even surprised. 

“I swear, you ask me this all the time.” Oikawa, surprisingly, nodded. 

“Well you still haven’t given me an answer I’d take, Iwa-chan! They’re all boring. C’mon, spice up your life a little!” Oikawa’s tired face broke into his signature grin. 

Iwaizumi almost smiled back out of pure fondness, but he stopped himself. No way he was gonna do that, not now, not when he knew Oikawa got clingy when he was tired. 

“I don’t know why my answer is supposed to satisfy you-“ he started gruffly, “-but they’re perfectly fine, thanks.” 

Iwaizumi braced himself for a sharp retort, that surprisingly never came. He looked up to meet Oikawa’s gaze. It was thoughtful, as if he were thinking about saying something else. Iwaizumi stopped him. 

“Now shut up and go to sleep. I’m so tired I don’t think I can deal with your annoying ass any longer.”

Oikawa didn't falter, instead, he brightened at Iwaizumi’s snappiness. 

Which would’ve been weird to any normal friends, but they weren’t all that normal, anyway. 

—

**18**

Aoba Johsai was going against Karasuno for the second time. 

The first time, they had won, which left Oikawa practically hovering on cloud 9 for the next week and a half. Iwaizumi thought he’d have to rip his ears off from all of the gloating he had to listen to. 

Oikawa was silent now, though. 

They were doing their usual warmups: rounds of stretches, spiking practice, the occasional blocks as well as the receives. 

Iwaizumi observed Oikawa. As annoying as he was, he had an intimidating aura on the court. He was relieved he wasn’t going to be on the other side of the court. 

Karasuno was warming up as well. Iwaizumi caught someone’s gaze, and sent him a nod. It was Karasuno’s captain, Daichi Sawamura. He was a good captain, with an even head and a sturdy build, and he kept his team in check. Iwaizumi was relieved that he did so, otherwise his team would be more chaotic than it already managed to be. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes betrayed his will and strayed back to Oikawa, who was crouched down to tie his shoes for what seemed to be the fifth time in the past ten minutes. 

Iwaizumi realized, in that moment, that Oikawa was nervous. 

“Hey, you good?” Iwaizumi found himself asking, walking up to where Oikawa was crouched and standing next to him. He looked down at the top of Oikawa’s head, and then met his gaze as the setter looked up at him. 

He thought he saw something flash in Oikawa’s warm eyes, but he willed himself to believe it was his  _ own _ eyes playing tricks on him. 

“Yeah, I’m great.” Oikawa’s tone was anything but cheery like it usually was; his voice was nearly strained, something between frustration and determination tainting it. Iwaizumi raised a brow, but didn’t pry. 

Oikawa seemed to appreciate that. 

Either way, Iwaizumi slapped his hand onto Oikawa’s back, right between his shoulder blades. Oikawa yelped. 

“Iwa-chan!” he whined, which Iwaizumi snorted at. 

“Stop worrying so much,” Iwaizumi said firmly, his gaze locking Oikawa’s. 

“I’m not worrying!” Oikawa protested, but bit his lip and looked away, squinting slightly. He had a question. Before Iwaizumi could ask what was up, Oikawa parted his lips to speak. 

“What would you do if it were the last day of the world?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and delivered another smack to Oikawa’s back, harder this time. He received a lighter hit to his shoulder in protest. 

“Quit asking me that,” he started, though his voice held no implications of anger or annoyance. 

“Oikawa, if it were the last day of the world, I’d go into this match and beat Karasuno’s asses. I expect you to do the same.”

Oikawa brightened at his statement and nodded in response. Soon enough, the coaches whistled for the teams to get into a line to thank each other for their game. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged a glance before jogging up to the rest of their team, eyes gleaming with a similar desire. 

To win. 

Aoba Johsai had lost the match. 

Oikawa decided that the blow hurt less when he remembered what Iwaizumi had said before. 

He supposed it was okay, because it proved that it, in fact, wasn’t the last day of the world. 

He still had time with his Iwa-chan. 

—

**21**

“Fuck off, Oikawa. Stop grabbing my wrist so tight!” Iwaizumi snapped, yanking his arm away from Oikawa’s impeccably strong grip. 

It was nearing 10 o’clock at night. They were in the stairwell of their shared apartment, their voices echoing in the halls. Oikawa shushed Iwaizumi quickly. 

“Be quiet, Iwa-chan!” he hissed, though his eyes were warm and comforting, contradicting his sour tone. 

Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes as he followed Oikawa up to the open roof of the building. The door to the outside swung open and the pair stepped outside. 

It was chilly, which was expected considering it was September. Iwaizumi stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets and followed Oikawa blindly to a bench at one of the corners of the roof. 

They came here somewhat often, when they wanted to get some fresh air and talk about anything and everything. 

Iwaizumi loved those moments, even when a calm wind would steal away Oikawa’s laugh. 

He didn’t mind, he heard it a lot anyway. 

But this time around, Iwaizumi found himself wanting to listen and catch every single word Oikawa spoke to him. 

That painfully familiar feeling filled Iwaizumi’s chest and stomach quite often, since he was often with Oikawa. They even shared a class in university, because, somehow, they ended up attending the same one. 

It didn’t really surprise anyone, though. Not even them. 

Iwaizumi had ignored the twisting of his gut and the flutter of his heart in his chest every time he laid eyes on Oikawa up until that moment, but this time, he welcomed it. 

It was almost comforting, but not nearly as much as Oikawa’s welcoming glances were. 

Iwaizumi felt his face heating up, even though it wasn’t warm outside and Oikawa wasn’t even saying anything to him. 

The silence didn’t last long, though. Oddly enough, Iwaizumi didn’t mind it this time. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s voice was gentle, as if he were pressing on a touchy subject. To Iwaizumi’s knowledge, he wasn’t. It even surprised him when he found that Oikawa hadn’t even looked his way, when he turned his own head to look at him and answer. 

“Hm?”

A moment of silence strung between them. Neither knew exactly why, but they didn’t really mind it, either. 

It was broken soon after. 

“What would you do if it were the last day of the world?”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. It didn’t hold humor, though, and he wasn’t laughing  _ at _ Oikawa. 

Well, maybe he was, but it was out of fondness. 

Oikawa seemed to step away, but Iwaizumi grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie and pulled him back. Oikawa finally met Iwaizumi’s searching gaze. 

He didn’t let his brain convince him otherwise, this time. There was definitely a blush on Oikawa’s cheeks. 

Iwaizumi just wanted to kiss him dizzy, but he stopped himself. 

“Well..” Iwaizumi thought of his answer for a moment. What would satisfy Oikawa? That’s what he wanted from asking this question anyway, right?

“For starters, I think I’d like it with a nice meal. Not anything huge, just maybe a breakfast omelette or some leftover onigiri from the day before.”

Iwaizumi knew that those were two of the only things Oikawa could actually properly cook, and well. This seemed to strike something in the taller male. 

“I guess I would call my family, too. I can’t see them in person right now, otherwise I would. I’d thank them for everything.”

Oikawa, for once, stayed silent. He was intent on listening to Iwaizumi, which caused him to break into a smile. 

“Yeah? What else?” Oikawa asked, eyes wide. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice a faint reflection of the moon in his deep, brown irises. 

“God, Tooru. You look like a begging puppy. Hop off of me,” he grumbled, his tone sharper than he wanted it to be. Oikawa faltered and stepped away, but Iwaizumi caught his mistake and stepped forward to go back to the previous distance they were at. 

“I’d spend the rest of the hours I had left with my best friend. I’d talk to him about our childhood, our middle school and high school careers. I’d talk to him and tease him about his breakdowns over his hair when it wasn’t falling over his forehead perfectly how he liked it, and I’d laugh at his collection of alien figurines that he had on the shelf above his desk in his bedroom. I’d ask him to make some ramen, which is one of the other only things he knew how to make, and we’d watch some stupid show that he liked, maybe the  _ X-Files _ or even some  _ Star Wars _ movies. I know he loves those, so I don’t complain.”

Iwaizumi paused. Only then did he realize the shimmer of tears in Oikawa’s eyes. He panicked for a moment, before he realized his eyes were also full of appreciation. Warmth blossomed in Iwaizumi’s chest and he continued. 

“And I’d let him snuggle into my arms even though I say I hate it but I actually don’t. And I’d hold him there for a while, you know? I think if he looked up at me I’d lose every sense of self control and just kiss him right there.”

Iwaizumi stopped. His face burned, and he just barely heard Oikawa’s breath catching in his throat. 

Had he said too much?

Iwaizumi frowned, but before he could speak, Oikawa was pulling him close and their lips met. 

The kiss was slow, hesitant, but sweet. Oikawa’s lips tasted like lemon tea and mangoes, and even though Iwaizumi didn’t really like mangoes, he knew he’d find himself buying them a lot more often later on. 

They pulled apart briefly. Both of their cheeks were flushed, their bodies pressed against one another, chests touching. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile. It was warm, bright, and genuine, and it was all for Oikawa. 

A tear escaped Oikawa’s eye, which Iwaizumi brushed away with the pad of his thumb. 

“Iwa-chan, you have  _ no idea _ how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Oikawa’s voice was merely a breath, and it was almost carried away by the gentle breeze. 

But Iwaizumi heard it. So he smiled again, and reconnected their lips. 

Iwaizumi was happy it wasn’t the last day of the world, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to spend nearly as much time as he’d like with Oikawa. 


End file.
